U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,860, issued Jan. 26, 1976, U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,519, issued Mar. 15, 1977, U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,323, issued Aug. 15, 1978 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,989, issued Feb. 27, 1979, all to David Cheong King Chan, disclose the use of a large class of 3-(N-acyl-N-arylamino) lactones and 3-(N-acyl-N-arylamino) lactams as protectant fungicides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,108, issued July 5, 1977, to H. Moser, disclose the use of N-(methoxycarbonylethyl)-N-haloacetylanilines as preventive and curative fungicides.
German Patent Publication Nos. 2,643,403 and 2,643,445, published Apr. 7, 1977, disclose the use of N-(alkylthiocarbonylethyl)acetanilides for controlling fungi, particularly those of the class Phycomycetes.
Netherlands Patent Publication No. 152,849, published Apr. 15, 1977, discloses the use of N-(alkoxymethyl)acetanilides as fungicides.
Belgian Pat. No. 867,556, published Nov. 27, 1978, discloses 3-(N-cyclopropylcarbonyl-N-arylamino)-gamma-butyrolactones.
Belgian Pat. No. 863,615, published Aug. 3, 1978, discloses fungicidal 3-(N-acyl-N-arylamino)-gamma-butyrolactones.